<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After It Went Down by beepers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964343">After It Went Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepers/pseuds/beepers'>beepers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Gen, breakdown - Freeform, could be read as unsympathetic virgil, cursing, post putting others first, villanization of Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepers/pseuds/beepers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is heartbroken after events of "Putting Others First". Luckily Virgil is there to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After It Went Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t think of any specific place to sink out to. All he wanted to get away from this discussion, from that evil snake and from Thomas. Especially from Thomas. He couldn’t bare to look at him right now. How could he? Thomas probably didn’t care about Roman anyways. Not anymore.<br/>
Wherever he appeared it was dark, perfectly matching those thoughts in creative side’s mind. He didn’t bother standing up, or even sitting. Lying on the floor was the only thing he could physically do. And that he did. He stared at the dark ceiling above him, trying to accept everything that happened. But how could he?! Everything about this whole ordeal was wrong. Trusting Janus was wrong. He was obviously misleading both Patton and Thomas. He was going to make their good Thomas evil, but nobody seemed to see that.<br/>
“Roman? Why are you on my floor?” Hold on. What was Virgil doing there? He looked around and realized that wasn’t his room. Dark webs, way too much color purple and general halloween-like atmosphere clearly suggested Virge’s room. The darkness made much more sense now. “Are you okay?” Roman didn’t respond. This simple question was enough for him to break down completely. It started with a sniffle, but soon turned into full-on crying and uncontrollable sobbing. Virgil immediately got off his bed, as soon as he realized what was going on. He quietly lied right next to the royal one and allowed him to lay his head on anxious side’s chest. Virgil had no idea what to do or what happened. All he knew is that Thomas felt bad at the wedding and still did when he came back from it. He figured his presence wouldn’t make things better. How did Roman ended up crying on his floor? He had no idea.<br/>
“What happened, Roman? C’mon, speak to me.” It appeared that the prince felt a bit calmer. His sobs were quiet, and he wasn’t shaking so bad.<br/>
“He tricked them. He tricked both Patton and Thomas. And now he is going to destroy everything Thomas is.” He didn’t have to say who. It was obvious.<br/>
“Deceit.” He involuntarily clenched his teeth. That bastard.<br/>
“Janus, actually. He told us.” Why would he…? He had to have some truly despicable plan in motion. He would never reveal it without a reason. “Patton allowed him to take care of him. Do you understand? He can do all sorts of horrible stuff now?” Patton allowed that?! The side representing Morality allowed literal Deceit to have a say?!<br/>
“Son of a bitch.” Janus was dangerous. He knew that better than anyone. He had to be stopped at all costs, but fighting him seemed hopeless. Nobody saw he was a threat up until now. Finally there was somebody who shared his view.<br/>
“He chose him over me. His hero. Well, not anymore. Thomas said I still am but that is a lie. He lied! One look at Janus and it was obvious he didn’t actually mean it.” No. This couldn’t be. There are some things that weren’t supposed to change and one of those things was that one fact: Roman is Thomas’s hero. Did that snake… Did that snake really got this far? Did he actually dare to change something so… principal?<br/>
He pulled Roman closer. If it wasn’t dark, he would see pure rage in anxious side’s eye. Janus was going to pay for this, one way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>